Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods to provide wireless power to personal electronic devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively to, utilizing an intermediate power storage system to receive wireless power from a transmitter, store the received power, and provide the stored power to a personal electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless delivery of power is of utility for many applications, including unmanned aerial vehicles and personal electronic devices, such as laptops and smartphones. Power beaming directs focused electromagnetic or acoustic power, which may be laser light, from a transmitter to a receiver in order to deliver power wirelessly. However, many personal electronic devices that consumers utilize today are not capable of receiving and converting a power beam into electricity for the personal electronic device. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.
All of the subject matter discussed in the Background section is not necessarily prior art and should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its discussion in the Background section. Along these lines, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in the Background section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art unless expressly stated to be prior art. Instead, the discussion of any subject matter in the Background section should be treated as part of the inventor's approach to the particular problem, which in and of itself may also be inventive.